Technical Field
The invention relates to a pixel array. Particularly, the invention relates to a pixel array adapted to a slim border design.
Related Art
In recent years, along with development of technology industry, electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet computers or ebooks have been widely applied in people's daily life. As the electronic apparatuses are more and more popularised and developed towards a trend of convenience and multifunction, when consumers select and purchase the electronic apparatuses, a display device with a slim border becomes a main consideration factor in purchase besides software and hardware functions of the electronic apparatus.
Generally, as a screen is developed towards a trend of lightweight and a profile thereof is developed to have a maximum display region, a non-display region used for shielding connection lines at periphery of the screen is reduced to enlarge the display region of the screen, so as to cope with the design requirement of slim border. As shown in FIG. 1, a method for narrowing a frame border is developed in recent years, by which selection lines 10 are configured besides scan lines 30 and data lines 40, where the selection lines 10 are electrically connected to the corresponding scan lines 30 through bridge points X. In this way, a chip 20 can transmit scan signals to the corresponding scan lines 30 through the selection lines 10. According to such layout design, since both of the scan lines 30 and the data lines 40 are wired to the chip 20 from a same side of the display region, a width W of the non-display region along a horizontal direction is narrowed, so as to cope with the design requirement of slim border. However, along with increase of resolution, a signal coupling effect of the selection lines 10 becomes more obvious. When the selection lines 10 transmit signals, voltages of pixels located beside the selection lines 10 are liable to be influenced to cause a gray level difference between a region A1 with relatively denser bridge points X and a region A2 with relatively sparser bridge points X, so that display quality is influenced.